


Sneak

by yogio



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogio/pseuds/yogio
Summary: Christa follows the rules. Ymir makes her own.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Sneak

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something cute and happy to hold you over while we all wait in fear for the next chapter :)

“Hey, Christa. Wake up. _Christa_.”

“ _Mmm_?” Christa mumbled sleepily. “Wha’is it?” 

“Get up,” Ymir whispered, “We’re going somewhere.” 

“ _What_?” Christa whisper-shouted, “It’s the middle of the night!”

“So?” Ymir asked boredly, “Tomorrow’s our day off, and the next day is a holiday. We get to sleep late two days in a row, so we should take advantage and stay out late.”

“Out?”

“Yeah. Now come on. And get your shoes.” 

“Ymir, I don’t-”

“Just trust me.”

Christa sighed. If there was one thing she could do, it was that.

She got out of bed as quietly as she could so as not to wake anyone - although, even if she did, she doubted anyone would care enough to waste precious sleep time calling them out. 

It wasn’t too cold out, just slightly chilly; they didn’t need any extra layers to be comfortable. Ymir grabbed her hand and led her away from the barracks, all the way to the edge of the base.

“Ymir, where are we _going_?” She demanded.

“We’re almost there,” Ymir assured when they reached the top of a hill. Looking down, Christa saw that they were overlooking the lake where all the fish they ate were caught.

“There’s no way I’m going down there,” she insisted, but Ymir was already running down the hill.

“ _Ymir_!” She called, looking behind her to see if anyone was around. She grunted and chased after her, hoping to convince her to turn back. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this,” Ymir said when they reached the shore. Christa’s heart sped up when Ymir took off her night shirt, completely exposed as she ran into the water.

She blushed and averted her eyes as she always did. All the girls showered and changed together, and it never affected her with any of the other girls, but it always felt uncomfortable to look at Ymir’s body. It was highly odd, considering Ymir was the only one she was actually close with - and her body didn’t look much different from the rest of the girls - but despite this, it felt strange to look at. 

She quickly came to her senses and shouted after her, running to the edge of the water.

“Ymir, what are you doing? Stop it!”

“Come on here and make me!”

“Are you insane? I’m not going to swim in the lake in the middle of the night! What if we get caught?” 

“Come on, don’t be a pussy,” Ymir called. “Look, your clothes are already wet.” 

“What?” Christa looked down at her perfectly dry pajamas. “No they’re-” she yelped when Ymir splashed her, getting plenty of water on her clothes.

“Ymir!” She yelled irately. 

“You better get me back,” Ymir teased, drifting further from the shore. Christa growled in frustration, pulling off her nightgown. She still held it in front of herself to cover herself; she couldn’t be unabashedly nude like Ymir. Even when all the girls were dressing and washing, she stayed turned around in the corner and covered up as quickly as possible.

“Fine,” she huffed. “You’ll regret this!” 

“Oh, I don’t know about that.”

Christa steeled herself and ran into the water, dropping her nightgown on the shore at the last minute. She let out a squeal at how cold it was, and Ymir laughed loudly at her reaction, diving underwater and coming up to meet her.

“It gets easier once you dunk your head in,” she said with a mischievous glint in her eye. 

“Ymir, don’t you dare-” she was cut off when Ymir pushed her head underwater, laughing even harder when she popped up, shaking her hair and spitting out water. 

“You - You - _ugh_!” The combination of her frustration and her teeth chattering made it impossible for her to form a proper insult.

“I what?” Ymir teased, “Are you trying to say something important, Christa?”

“I’m saying _this_ ,” Christa shouted, pushing down Ymir’s shoulders and submerging her. She coughed when she came up, swearing and choking.

“How do you like that?” She shouted with a satisfied grin. 

“You little shit,” Despite her vulgar words, Ymir was smiling. She splashed Christa’s face, swimming away underwater before she could get her back. 

They played like children until they were completely out of breath, panting and laughing and throwing friendly insults at one another that they both knew were signs of affection. 

Eventually, they swam over to a rock and pulled themselves up, sitting on it while they caught their breath.

Christa avoided looking at Ymir’s chest, and blushed when she noticed Ymir briefly looking at hers. She was sure there was no meaning behind it, and that she was probably mistaken when she thought she saw a tinge of red in Ymir’s cheeks. She quickly pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, covering herself.

For the first time since they got to the lake, Ymir noticed how beautiful the night was.

At the same moment, Christa spoke her thoughts aloud.

“Isn’t it pretty?” 

Ymir had to agree. The sky was especially bright, the moon and countless stars lighting it up and reflecting off the water. She turned her head to look at Christa, her blue eyes marveling at the sight before her. With her awestruck expression, her hair dark and wet around her face, and her skin iridescent in the light of the moon, Christa looked lovelier than all the stars together. 

“Yeah,” Ymir agreed, “It really is.”

“Sometimes things like this make me sad,” Christa admitted. “I’m not sure why. It gives me this feeling of...longing?” She sighed. “Sorry, I know that sounds weird. I’m just not sure how else to explain it."

Ymir stared at her for a moment, examining her expression.

“Nah, I get it,” she said, “It makes you feel like you’re missing out. Like your existence is so dull and irrelevant in comparison, and you just wish you could be part of something incredible like that.”

“Exactly,” Christa was relieved she understood, and happy that someone else felt the way she did. Happy that _Ymir_ felt the way she did. “There're so many beautiful things in the world, and you only ever see a few of them. I wish I could see them all, be part of them somehow…But I guess at the end of the day, it doesn’t matter, right?” 

“It _shouldn’t_ matter,” Ymir said flatly, “All that really matters is the moment you’re in, no matter what it’s like. There’s no point in thinking about the past and future. It’s just some bullshit we’ve been taught, but it’s totally false.” 

“I felt like that a lot when I was little,” Christa said, “I wanted to be anywhere other than no where I was, and part of anything other than what I was part of.” 

“I thought I was happy where I was as a kid,” Ymir sighed, “I didn’t even realize happiness was the farthest thing from what I had.” 

Christa nodded, staring at the sky.

“Well, this is what we have now, right? I think this is pretty good.” 

Ymir smiled; it was a soft, gentle smile, unlike the sarcastic or smug ones Christa was so used to. She’d only seen it a few times, in their private moments, and she felt a secret satisfaction with the fact that she was the only one who got to see it.

“Yeah,” Ymir agreed, “it is pretty good.”

“I’m glad you understand how I feel,” Christa said, resting her head on Ymir’s shoulder. “Should we go? I’m getting pretty cold out here.” 

“Yeah?” Ymir asked coyly, “I can change that.”

“Ymir!” Christa cried when Ymir wrapped her arms around her shoulders and dragged her underwater. 

They were, predictably, both sick in the morning. 

They didn’t regret it at all. 


End file.
